For Life
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2017] Do Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo merupakan saudara yang sangat dekat, hingga pada akhirnya mereka menyadari bahwa kedekatan mereka adalah kedekatan yang tak wajar.


**Prompt Code**

040

 **Judul**

 _For Life_

 **Main Cast(s)**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **Side Cast(s)**

Taemin

 **Category**

 _BL_

 **Warning**

 _GS just for Taemin_

 **Author's Note**

Hai! Cerita ini aku buat berdasarkan _request_ prompt nomor 40. Maaf jika kurang sesuai dg keinginan kamu, misalnya ketidakinginan kamu terhadap GS (sejujurnya aku juga, xD tapi aku terpaksa buat karena aku lupa kalau kamu juga gak mau _cast_ cewek, jadi terpaksa deh aku ganti Taemin, wkwk tapi tenang dia cuman nampil dikit kok. 90%nya kaisoo) dan untuk para pembaca, aku cuma mau nyaranin untuk baca ini dengan konsentrasi yah, alasannya sih bukan karena jalan ceritanya rumit, atau menggunakan kata yang sulit. Tapi karena aku menggunakan alur maju-mundur dan penempatannya juga kurang teratur (tapi tetap nyambung kok xD) selamat membaca ^^.

 **Summary**

Do Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo merupakan saudara yang sangat dekat, hingga pada akhirnya mereka menyadari bahwa kedekatan mereka adalah kedekatan yang tak wajar.

.

-.o0o.-

.

 _For Life_

.

Tuhan akan memberikan satu alasan saat kau tertimpa, dan Tuhan juga akan memberikan satu kekuatan saat kau mulai terbiasa tapi mengapa saat ada satu perasaan yang terhinggap, Tuhan _seakan_ lenyap dari dirimu?

.

.

.

 _25 Desember 2004_

Do Kyungsoo tak pernah menyadari perasaan macam apa yang selalu muncul direlung hatinya itu. Terkadang ia merasa kosong namun secara bersamaan hatinya terasa begitu sesak— menyakitkan. Tak ada yang mengerti, bahkan sang pemilik sekalipun. Hari ini, tepat sudah dua puluh lima tahun ia hidup didunia ini dan itu berarti sudah hampir delapan tahun ia _tidak_ bertemu dengannya. Wajahnya tersenyum, namun sirat akan kepalsuan. Bukan senyum candu lagi melainkan hanya senyum kehormatan. Wajah kekanakkannya dulu telah berganti menjadi goresan lelaki dewasa. Mungkin benar, delapan tahun lamanya membuat bentuk fisiknya kian berubah tapi ketahuilah perasaan itu masih tetap sama.

Salju yang mulai menghujatnya tak lagi ia perdulikan, toh semua terlihat sama saja. Tidak ada yang berubah, bahkan tidak pernah ada yang namanya perubahan bagi seorang Do Kyungsoo. Musim salju saat ini sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, ia tetap merasakan _kedinginan_ itu terus saja menghampirinya—terutama disudut hatinya. Ia kesunyian, ia sendirian, ia kesepian dan ia tak tahu harus bernaung kepada siapa.

Langkahnya terus ia percepat, bukan karena takut tertinggal akan sesuatu dirumah melainkan ia terlalu kebal rasa untuk mengingat hal-hal indah seperti itu _lagi_. Butiran demi butiran ia lewatkan tanpa mau tahu bagaimana riangnya suara pengiring natal disekelilingnya. Ia hanya sedang mencoba untuk membutakan, menulikan, dan melumpuhkan segala pikirannya mengenai hal ini semua— Hal yang membuatnya kembali teringat dengan sosok itu. Ia tidak mau, ia terlalu lelah dan takut untuk kembali terjebak dalam ruang lingkup itu, walaupun ia tahu ia sudah berada didalamnya.

"Ibu, aku pulang." teriaknya, bagi Kyungsoo suasana natal kali ini tidak ada yang berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Hanya ada dirinya, ayah dan ibunya jika beruntung ia akan menemui pelayannya yang masih bekerja sembari merayakan natal mereka disini.

"Ah, lama sekali kau, Sayang. Lihat sudah pukul berapa ini? Apa kau tidak takut salju akan menimpa tubuh mungilmu ini, huh?"

Sontak perkataan ibunya ini benar-benar membuat tubuh Kyungsoo menegang kesal, wajahnya cemberut. "Sudah berapa kali kukatakan jika tubuhku ini sudah tinggi, Bu. 173cm apa itu kelihatan kecil bagi Ibu? Lihat bahkan Ibu hanya sepundakku." balas Kyungsoo panjang lebar, sang Ibu hanya tertawa menanggapi kekesalan anak bungsunya itu.

"Terus saja seperti ini, kau masih sama seperti seperti delapan tahun yang lalu," _Delapan tahun yang lalu_ , kembali teringat. Entahlah, untuk beberapa saat ini Kyungsoo merasa sensitif—mungkin dengan kata-kata _delapan._

"Ah, baiklah Bu, kalau begitu aku akan mengganti pakaianku." jawab Kyungsoo cepat dan langsung berlari menuju tangga, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat kejanggalan dimeja makan, "Omong-omong Bu, kenapa kau memasak begitu banyak hari ini? Apa akan ada kolega Ayah yang datang hari ini?" tanyanya penasaran. Sang ibu hanya tersenyum tanpa mau menjawab rasa penasarannya.

.

.

.

 _Ketika kamu berusaha untuk melupakan masa lalumu, maka yang akan terus terkenang dipikiranmu adalah tetap masa lalu itu._

.

.

.

Dua orang orang bocah itu terus saja berlari, tertawa seakan tak ada hari esok. Hari ini hari natal, dan itu adalah hari yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua anak didunia ini, tak terkecuali mereka. Yang lebih kecil asyik menarik-narik pakaian yang lebih besar, keduanya saling mengisi kekosongan yang ada.

" _Hyung_.. _Hyung_ , ayo cepat, _Santa claus_ nanti malam akan datang. Apa kau tidak ingin melihatnya? Melihat hadiahmu juga?" rengek yang lebih kecil, Do Kyungsoo. Kedua tangannya terus menarik-narik seakan tak sabar dengan hal yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

"Eungh, tidak. Aku tidak mau, _Santa claus_ itu tidak ada Kyungsoo. Aku sudah berumur enam tahun, dan aku tahu jika semua itu bohong." jawab yang lebih besar, Do Jongin kepada Kyungsoo, adiknya. Kepalanya menggeleng mengabaikan rengekkan adiknya.

"Tidak, _Hyung_ , Tidak. Kau tidak tahu itu, _Santa claus_ benar-benar ada! Aku percaya itu. Ayo temani aku," kaki kecilnya masih saja menyeret Jongin, ikut tidak perduli bagaimana bersikerasnya Jongin untuk menolaknya.

"Dari mana kau tahu itu, huh?" entah kenapa rasa ketidak perdulian Jongin berganti dengan rasa penasaran. Mungkin saja.

"Hadiah! Lihat setiap malam natal datang, dan setiap paginya kita mendapatkan dua bungkus hadiah didekat meja bersama surat ucapan natal dari _Santa claus_ apa kau tidak tahu itu, atau kau ingin mengingkarinya saja?"

Langkah kecil mereka terhenti, Jongin yang diam dengan tatapan menuntut Kyungsoo. Wajah Jongin tampak berpikir antara yakin dan tidak dengan perkataan adiknya itu, namun seketika raut wajahnya itu kembali menekuk. Ia menatap adiknya kesal. "Do Kyungsoo adiknya Do Jongin. Biar _Hyung_ beri tahu satu rahasia yang akan mengejutkanmu. Kau tahu dari mana hadiah itu berasal? Itu semua bukan berasal dari kantung besar _Santa claus_ , melainkan Ayah yang meletakkan itu saat kita tertidur. Aku melihatnya saat natal kemarin," jawabnya kesal tanpa tahu bagaimana raut wajah Kyungsoo sekarang, — tak percaya dengan perkataan Jongin barusan.

Kepalanya tertunduk, tak kuasa menerima kenyataan yang diberikan oleh Jongin. Air matanya mulai turun, dan diakhiri dengan tangisan Kyungsoo yang pecah.

Jongin gelagapan, suara tangisan adiknya semakin menggema mengganggu keasyikan anak lain disekitar mereka. Akhirnya tanpa perduli bagaimana tatapan anak-anak lain Jongin berhasil membawa Kyungsoo ke sisi yang lain dimana tempat mereka jauh dari anak-anak yang lain.

Kyungsoo masih saja menangis, bahkan semakin kencang. Air matanya masih saja mengalir, bahkan wajahnya sudah sangat merah. Tidak ada cara lain selain menghentikan tangisan Kyungsoo dan semuanya selesai, itulah yang ada dipikiran Jongin sekarang. Mungkin cara ibunya akan berhasil juga jika ia lakukan pada Kyungsoo.

Dan tangisan Kyungsoo mulai mereda. " _Hyung_ , mengapa kau mencium bibirku?" mungkin saja benar.

Jongin tersenyum menatap sang adik, kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Kyungsoo— menghapus air matanya. "Ternyata berhasil juga yah," ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk duduk bersamanya.

"Kau tahu Kyungsoo- _ya_ , mengapa aku menciummu? Karena aku ingin menghentikan tangisan yang telah aku perbuat kepadamu. Kau tidak boleh menangis, karena _Hyung_ mu ini akan sedih."

"Sedih?" tanya Kyungsoo, Jongin mengangguk lagi, kali ini mendekatkan Kyungsoo disampingnya sembari mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo yang lebih mungil darinya.

"Eum, benar. Aku akan sedih jika kau menangis karenaku. Maka dari itu aku menciummu. Maafkan aku karena membuatmu menangis Kyungsoo- _ya_. Tapi benar, _Santa claus_ itu tidak ada. Tapi tenang saja, sebagai gantinya aku akan menjadi _Santa claus_ mu bahkan lebih dari itu. Kau mengerti?"

.

.

"… _Karena aku ingin menghentikkan tangisan yang telah aku perbuat kepadamu..."_

 _._

 _._

"Ibu? Kenapa airnya dingin sekali sih, apa ibu sengaja mematikan mesin penghangatnya?" teriak Kyungsoo dari lantai atas. Serius jika itu benar ibunya benar-benar kejam. Lihat saja bagaimana tubuhnya yang mengigil dibalut piyama pororonya yang ia lilitkan bersama selimut —yang lagi-lagi pororo— kesayangannya itu. Derap kakinya semakin dekat dengan dasar, kedua matanya menerka-nerka melihat situasi rumahnya sekarang. Tidak ada siapapun kecuali Ayah dan Ibunya, tapi mengapa makanan sangat banyak terhidang dimeja.

Kakinya menghampiri sang Ayah yang duduk dimeja makan, kedua mata bulatnya mengerjab berkali-kali. "Ayah, mengapa ada banyak makanan disini? Apa Kolega Ayah akan datang sebentar lagi? Kalau begitu aku akan mengganti pakaianku atau Paman Soohyun yang akan datang? Atau teman dekat Ayah? Atau—"

"—kau masih ingin terus bicara atau duduk, huh? Do Kyungsoo anak Ayah ayo duduk dan lihat siapa yang akan datang. Kau ini benar-benar masih seperti anak kecil saja."

Wajahnya menekuk, kesal. "Kalau begitu beritahu aku siapa yang akan datang Ayah, apa begitu spesialkah sampai sesulit ini memberitahuku?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengambil asal makanan didepannya.

"Tunggu saja, dan…—" Ucapan Ayahnya terhenti saat melihat sesosok yang ia tunggu-tunggu datang. Pria tinggi yang mengenakan kemeja coklat senada dengan celananya. Dia, bukan lagi seorang remaja tanggung seperti yang terakhir ayahnya temui, namun sekarang ia sudah menjadi seorang pria berstatus tinggi dewasa lainnya. Dia, Do Jongin.

Sosok baru seorang Do Jongin tak henti-hentinya menyihir Ayah, Ibu bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri. Tidak ada lagi kesan manja didalam dirinya. Sekarang yang ada hanyalah seorang pria dewasa yang berbalutkan Jas didepan mereka. Seorang pria tampan yang memiliki tingkat intelegent yang tinggi dan pastilah pula memiliki tingkat pengalaman yang luar biasa. Rambutnya yang dicat coklat maron, kulit tubuhnya yang tak seputih dulu dan tampangnya yang semakin tampan semakin membuat Kyungsoo tak percaya. Benarkah dia, seorang Do Jongin, _Hyung_ nya?

Hingga keheningan itu dipecah sendiri oleh pelukan ibunya kepada Jongin. Ayahnya tersenyum menatap bangga terhadap anak sulungnya itu, ia merasa benar-benar sukses membesarkan anaknya itu.

"Baiklah..baiklah Jongin, sepertinya kau melupakan seseorang disini. Lihat bagaimana wajah adikmu sekarang." pelukan antara anak dan ibu terhenti, Jongin tersenyum begitupula dengan ibu mereka.

Kyungsoo menekuk wajahnya kesal,"Memang wajahku seperti apa sekarang Ayah? Yang benar saja." Jongin yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh, dia benar-benar sangat mengingat bagaimana tingkah Kyungsoo, masih sama seperti delapan tahun yang lalu.

"Jadi tidak ingin memelukku, huh?" Kyungsoo yang mendengar ucapan Jongin tersebut hanya diam, ia tak berkutik sedetikpun. Ia benar-benar tak percaya dengan sosok didepannya ini, entah bagaimana menyebutnya, Kyungsoo rasa Jongin benar-benar sosok yang sempurna saat ini.

"A..ah i..iya," tanpa hitungan detik selanjutnya, Kyungsoo sudah merasakan bagaimana dada mereka saling bersentuhan, bagaimana rengkuhan tangan sosok didepannya yang tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu, semuanya tetap terlihat sama, Kyungsoo masih bisa merasakan kehangatan itu, kehangatan yang selalu membuatnya terjatuh untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku merindukanmu Kyungie, sangat." pelukan itu semakin erat, dan begitupula dengan rasa sakit yang berada direlung hatinya.

"Apa kau sudah memiliki seorang kekasih?" dan semakin sakit.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya, wajahnya merenung menatap bagaimana wajah _Hyung_ nya yang tersenyum itu, delapan tahun memang sudah ia lalui tanpa sosok laki-laki dihadapannya ini. Namun entah mengapa, sampai saat ini ia belum bisa melupakan dan mungkin memang tidak.

Ia tersenyum, kepalanya tertunduk—menggeleng perlahan. "Belum, aku—aku masih berusaha. Maaf _Hyung_ , aku harus pergi." tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana teriakan ayah dan ibunya Kyungsoo langsung beranjak pergi. Tidak tahu, ia benar-benar tidak tahu mengapa ia menjadi seperti ini. Sejujurnya ia bahagia, benar-benar bahagia dapat melihat Jongin lagi, tapi... entah mengapa rasa sakit yang coba ia pendam kembali menguar.

.

.

.

Haruskah berusaha _melupakan_ jika ingin memetik _kebahagiaan_ yang baru?

.

.

.

" _Apa kau masih ingin terus berdiri disini?" Kyungsoo berbalik, kedua matanya membengkak akibat menangis seharian. Ini kali pertamanya mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari ayah dan ibunya._

" _Mengapa ayah dan ibu setega ini pada kita Hyung, apa mereka tidak menyayangi kitalagi?" tanyanya dalam tangisan. Jongin menggeleng. Ia membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya._

" _Tidak, ketahuilah ini kali pertamaku juga melihat ayah dan ibu seperti itu. Mungkin mereka memang memiliki masalah." jawabnya sembari mengelus kepala Kyungsoo pelan. Wajahnya meneduh menatap sang adik, ia tahu Kyungsoo benar-benar ketakutan atas kejadian tadi, dimana ayah dan ibu mereka bertengkar hebat. Sudah hampir dua jam Jongin menenangkan dan sampai saat ini juga Kyungsoo belum bisa berhenti menangis._

" _Tapi.. aku takut Hyung, bagaimana jika ayah dan ibu bercerai? Aku tidak mau.. hiks, aku takut sekali..aku..—" ucapannya terhenti saat merasakan bibir jongin yang menempel padanya._

 _Jongin tersenyum, "Jangan menangis lagi. Ingatlah aku akan selalu berada disisimu. Dimanapun dan kapanpun. Aku berjanji." Jongin mengulurkan jari manisnya, sebagai tanda perjanjian._

" _Kau janji Hyung? Kau janji akan terus bersamaku 'kan? Apapun masalahnya?" Jongin mengangguk, dan kedua jari manis mereka saling bertaut._

Kedua mata Kyungsoo mulai terbuka perlahan, kepalanya benar-benar pusing saat ini. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia tertidur. Yang terakhir ia ingat adalah kedatangan _Hyung_ nya dan berlarinya dirinya kekamarnya.

Pandangannya mulai menjelas, ia dapat melihat siapa sosok yang berdiri disamping ranjangnya. Dia Jongin, Do Jongin— _Hyung_ nya.

Kyungsoo dapat menangkap jelas bagaimana raut wajah khawatir Jongin terhadapnya. Dan bagaimana tangan Jongin yang berakhir dikeningnya. "Hmm, panasmu sudah menurun, untung saja. Ternyata kompres yang aku berikan padamu cukup manjur juga ya." ucapnya diselingi kekehan. Entah mengapa kedua pipi Kyungsoo memanas, sejujurnya ia sangat merindukan hal- hal seperti ini, sikap perhatian Jongin terhadapnya.

Kepalanya tertunduk. "Maafkan..— maafkan aku _Hyung_ , aku sudah merepotkanmu." ucapnya takut-takut.

Jongin tersenyum, kepalanya menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak merepotkanku, hanya saja aku benar-benar senang saat ini, aku merindukanmu Kyungsoo- _ya_. Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

Kyungsoo berusaha bangun dari tidurnya namun gagal dan berakhirlah dengan Jongin yang membantunya untuk bersandar. Kedua wajah mereka sempat berdekatan, namun tak sampai seperkian detik. Kyungsoo hanya diam, ia tidak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya. Apakah harus dengan kata-kata jujur atau sekedar bualan semata, karena pada nyatanya ia terus berharap atas kedatangan Jongin namun ia juga tak mau itu semua terjadi, ia hanya takut, itu saja.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, kepalanya mengangguk. "I-iya, aku..aku sangat merindukanmu _Hyung_." Senyuman itu lagi, kebohongan.

Jongin mengangguk, tersenyum. Kedua matanya menatap Kyungsoo. Saling terkunci, tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun. Kyungsoo tak mengerti, benar-benar tak mengerti dengan sosok dihadapannya ini. Ia masih sama seperti yang dulu, tapi tidak benar-benar sama.

"Apa kau baik?" sebuah pertanyaan kembali terlontar dari mulut Jongin. Kyungsoo yang mendengar hanya diam, terlihat sederhana namun bagi Kyungsoo pertanyaan itu benar-benar memiliki multiarti yang berbeda. Seakan-akan pertanyaan itu ditujukan padanya atas hal yang telah dilakukannya selama ini.

"Seperti biasa aku baik-baik sa—" belum sempat kyungsoo melanjutkan kalimatnya, Jongin langsung memotong. Bukan, bukan dengan senyuman biasanya kali ini dengan raut wajah yang meneduh.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja.." ucapnya pelan, sarat sangkalan.

Kyungsoo terkekeh, sejelas itukah? Bahkan perasaan yang coba ia tutupi selama ini dengan mudahnya kembali terbuka. "Yah kau benar _Hyung_ , saat ini aku sedang demam. Terima kasih omong-omong."

Jongin menggeleng. "Bukan, bukan itu..kau—" Jongin terdiam, kembali ia tatap kyungsoo. Semua kembali hening, tak ada yang memulai.

Kyungsoo menghela napas, wajahnya tersenyum, menatap sosok _Hyung_ dihadapannya. "Kalau kau sudah tahu seperti itu, mengapa kau tega _Hyung_?" tanyanya penuh penekanan. Kedua matanya terpejam, mencoba menahan air mata yang mungkin saja keluar. "Kau tahu seberapa lama aku menunggumu _Hyung_?" tuntutnya lagi, cukup ia tidak mau menahan ini lagi. Cukup kepergian _Hyung_ nya dulu, benar-benar menyakitinya.

"Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanpa mau menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo tadi, ia kembali mengalihkan. Kyungsoo membuka kedua matanya, kedua matanya mulai memerah begitu pula dengan bibirnya yang mulai bergetar. "Aku sudah menjawabnya tadi, tapi kalau kau mau tahu, saat ini aku sedang mencoba."

Jongin mengangguk, mengabaikan bagaimana sakitnya, mengabaikan bagaimana terlukanya seorang Do Kyungsoo. "Teruslah mencoba…"

Kyungsoo kembali memejamkan matanya, hatinya benar-benar perih bahkan lebih perih dari penantiannya selama ini. Dia Do Jongin, bukanlah seperti Jongin yang ia kenal. Ia mungkin masih sosok yang sama, namun tidak dengan hatinya. "Terima kasih _Hyung_ , tapi sebelum itu izinkan aku bertanya satu hal padamu."

Jongin mengangguk, ditatapnya wajah teduh Kyungsoo. "Selama ini, kau menganggapku apa _Hyung_?" tanyanya. Cukup ia tidak bisa lagi menahan segala perasaan dihatinya, ia menangis.

Jongin menolehkan wajahnya, mengabaikan dan menulikan bagaimana suara tangisan Kyungsoo yang coba ia tahan. Mungkin benar, untuk saat ini pemandangan salju yang turun lebih baik daripada melihat sosok dihadapannya ini. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Tapi kau harus tahu!" teriak Kyungsoo, ia tak peduli lagi. Hatinya benar-benar terluka sekarang, "Aku mohon, beritahu aku _Hyung_ , kumohon hiks.." .

"Mengapa kau setega ini, mengapa?" racaunya disela tangisannya.

"Lupakan aku, Kyungsoo. Kumohon." Jongin tak mampu melihat tatapan nanar itu, apa sesakit itu? Apa yang harus dilakukan? "Aku tidak ingin membuatmu terluka." putusnya.

"Nyatanya kau sudah membuatku terluka _Hyung!_ Tak ingatkah kau bagaimana diriku yang mengemis atas kepergianmu? Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir, hiks. Tak tahukah kau, kepergianmu telah merubah kehidupanku—"

"—itu demi kebaikanmu, Kyungsoo. Itu demi kebaikanmu, mengertilah kumohon…"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, air matanya terus mengalir. Entah perasaan macam apa lagi yang bisa menggambarkan perasaanya sekarang. Ia depresi, ia kalut, ia kecewa, entah pada siapa. "Kau salah _Hyung_! Aku tidak pernah baik, bahkan sampai saat ini. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu _Hyung_ , kau tahu itu? Kau tahu bagaimana mati-matiannya diriku untuk terus menahan diriku untuk tidak mencarimu selama ini? Kau tahu seberapa berat kehidupanku semenjak kepergianmu? Apa kau tahu itu, _Hyung_? Hiks.. Tidak! Kau tidak tahu itu _Hyung_! Tidak.."

"Aku tahu Kyungsoo, Aku tahu itu. Dan kau tahu apa? Itu semua kulakukan demi kebaikanmu. Demi kebaikan seseorang yang bernama Do Kyungsoo. Aku tidak ingin melihat adik kesayanganku harus dihakimi dimata dunia hanya karena cinta terlarang ini." balas Jongin, sama kalutnya dengan Kyungsoo. "…kau tahu bagaimana khawatirnya aku padamu, bagaimana aku merindukan dirimu, tapi semua itu juga harusku tahan, karena aku tidak ingin perasaan itu terus muncul padamu, dan juga padaku.. kau tahu itu."

Keduanya terdiam, tak ada lagi yang menyangkal. Kyungsoo dengan tangisannya dan begitupula Jongin dengan pikirannya.

" _Hyung_ , hiks…kumohon tatap aku, katakan padaku jika kau tidak mencintaiku, kau membenciku..hiks katakan _Hyung_ , hiks..kumohon..kumohon.." pintanya lagi dalam tangisan, kedua tangannya saling menarik rambutnya frustasi.

"Kumohon hentikan Kyungsoo, hentikan. Jangan lakukan ini lagi, hiks.. lupakan diriku. Kumohon," balasnya sembari menahan kedua tangan Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua kembali diam, menikmati keheningan yang ada. Perlahan, Jongin merangkuh tubuh Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Entah mengapa, ia sadar jika perasaannya selama ini masih sama seperti dulu.

Tanpa sadar, kedua bibir Jongin sudah menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo dan sontak langsung ia lepaskan. Namun Kyungsoo menahannya, kepalanya menggeleng, kedua matanya tertutup menikmati sentuhan yang terjadi diantara bibir mereka. "Kumohon _Hyung_ , ini terakhir kalinya hiks.. dan aku akan melupakanmu." pintanya diselang ciuman mereka. Air mata keduanya terus saja mengalir, menikmati ciuman yang mereka lakukan, ciuman yang tidak didasari dengan niat apapun selain hanya ingin mencurahkan perasaan mereka yang berujung dengan rasa sakit itu.

"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo—"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, wajahnya tersenyum walau dalam tangisan. "Tidak _Hyung_ , aku tidak apa-apa."

Namun Jongin tetap menggeleng, kedua matanya menutup. "Seminggu lagi aku akan menikah."

"—Aku mencintaimu, _Hyung_."

.

.

.

"—Aku mencintaimu, _Hyung_."

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi sayang." sapa ibu Jongin yang lagi asyik menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan mereka saat ini. Jongin hanya tersenyum, setelah itu mengambil tempat didepan ayahnya tepat disamping Kyungsoo.

"Pagi Bu. Hari ini apa yang Ibu masak?" tanyanya sembari mengambil segelas susu yang tinggal setengah. Siapalagi kalau bukan milik adiknya.

"Yah, _Hyung_! Itu susuku. Lihat susumu ada didepan matamu." teriak Kyungsoo keras, tanpa mau repot repot mengambil punya Jongin yang baru ia malah merebut kembali gelasnya yang masih diminum Jongin.

"Uhuk..uhuk, yah Kyungsoo- _ya_ setidaknya biarkan dulu aku selesai minum." omel Jongin kesal, Kyungsoo hanya melet saja. Sedangkan kedua orang tua mereka hanya tertawa, geli melihat tingkah kekanakkan yang seharusnya sudah tak pantas mereka perankan.

Jongin yang tak kuat melihat wajah lucu Kyungsoo yang cemberut tanpa sadar malah mencium bibir Kyungsoo cepat, namun setelah ia sadar mereka berdua langsung terdiam.

Sang ayah yang melihat hanya terdiam dan juga heran. " Yah, sejak kapan kalian berciuman seperti itu?" tanya ayah mereka. Mereka berdua hanya diam, namun Kyungsoo langsung menjawab.

"Sejak kecil, Ayah saja yang tidak tahu." jawabnya asal, tanpa tahu bagaimana Jongin yang terlihat kaku sekarang.

"Wah-wah, Ibu tak menyangka kalian sedekat itu. Tapi kalian sudah besar, jangan melakukannya disembarang tempat. Ingat ini di Korea bukan di Amerika, walaupun kalian bersaudara kalian berdua ini laki-laki, sudah dewasa pula." sambung Ibunya sambil mencubiti kedua pipi mereka gemas, Kyungsoo meringis kesal sedangkan Jongin hanya mengelus-elus pipinya yang malang.

"Tapi Ibu bilang aku masih anak-anak," jawab Kyungsoo asal lagi sambil kembali meminum susunya, tepat ditempat Jongin minum sebelumnya.

"Sudah-sudah Ibu tidak mau bertengkar hari ini padamu Kyungsoo, cukup nikmati masakan yang ibu masak. Dan yah, hari ini ibu memasak semua masakan kesukaanmu Jongin." setelah siap menyiapkan makanan, ibu mereka langsung duduk tepat berada didepan Kyungsoo.

Acara makan mereka sempat tenang beberapa saat, namun pertanyaan Ibu mereka kembali membuat gaduh, terutama karena pertanyaan itu ditujukan pada Kyungsoo.

"Nah kau Kyungsoo, lihat _Hyung_ mu itu. Seminggu lagi ia akan menikah, lihat dirinya saat ini ia benar-benar sangat tampan dan memiliki kharisma yang luar biasa. Sedangkan kau? Lihat dirimu masih bertingkah seperti anak-anak, sering menonton kartun penguinmu itu, belum lagi kebiasaan burukmu yang hanya memakai boxer penguin diruang tamu. Gadis mana yang mau denganmu, huh?" racau ibunya, sedangkan Kyungsoo yang dijadikan bahan ejekan hanya mengomel tanpa suara—kesal. Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, kali ini ia lebih hati-hati dalam mengendalikan dirinya.

"Ibu, aku hanya belum mendapatkan pasangan yang cocok. Dan biar ibu tahu, aku juga pernah memiliki kekasih." penuturan Kyungsoo sempat membuat Jongin terkejut, namun ia kembali bertingkah seperti biasa.

Ibu mereka menggeleng, "Siapa? Sih gadis tomboy itu?"

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya hanya memutar mata bosan. " _Please_ Bu, namanya Amber."

"Iya, siapalah itu. Kau pikir Ibu bodoh? Kau tidak berpacaran dengannya. Dan ingat itu berapa tahun yang lalu? Lihat dirimu, kau tidak pernah membawa seorang gadis kerumah ini."

"Ibu, aku hanya belum mendapatkan seseorang yang pantas bagiku. Ibu tahukan bagaimana aku." jawab Kyungsoo lagi, kali ini lebih mengotot.

Ayahnya yang tidak ingin ini semua berakhir dengan pembicaraan tak berguna, akhirnya ikut bergabung namun dengan topik yang berbeda. Kali ini mengenai Jongin.

"Baiklah Jongin, kapan Taemin akan datang?" kali ini pertanyaan dari sang ayah benar-benar membuat mereka terdiam.

Namun akhirnya Jongin menjawab sesudah ia melihat pandangan Kyungsoo yang kebawah. "Ia akan datang hari ini, aku rasa."

Sang ayah mengangguk, kali ini kembali memberi pertanyaan. "Baiklah, sekarang kita harus membahas mengenai pernikahanmu. Ayah rasa, adikmu ini sangat bisa membantumu dalam memanajemen pernikahanmu nanti. Ia juga ahli dalam dekorasi. Benarkan Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, bingung harus membicarakan apa. Tapi langsung dijawab oleh Jongin. "Ah tidak perlu Ayah, aku akan menyerahkannya kepada Suho _Hyung_."

Ayah mereka kembali menggeleng. "Tidak untuk kali ini, Ayah ingin melihat adikmu yang bekerja. Apa salahnya? Inikan untuk pernikahan _Hyung_ nya. Mau 'kan Kyungsoo?"

Mau bagaimana lagi, akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk— menuruti. "Baiklah Ayah."

.

.

.

"Kapan dia akan sampai _Hyung_?" Jongin menoleh, menatap Kyungsoo yang masih asyik dengan jam ditangannya. Hari ini mereka berdua sedang menunggu Taemin—calon istri Jongin— di bandara. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin saja menolak, tapi karena paksaan dari sang ayah akhirnya mau tidak mau ia juga harus ikut, dan berakhirlah mereka dimobil.

"Sebentar lagi mungkin." jawab Jongin ragu, Kyungsoo mengangguk sembari bernyanyi disela-sela bermain ponselnya.

"Suaramu masih sama seperti yang dulu. Kenapa tidak menjadi penyanyi saja?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang ditanyai langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi penyanyi _Hyung_. Kau tahu itu 'kan?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi mengingatkan, Jongin yang kembali ingat mengenai cita-cita adiknya itu akhirnya hanya mengangguk. Ia tersenyum mengingat-ingat bagaimana masa kecil hingga masa remaja mereka.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ apa kau masih ingat tentang burung kertas yang pernah kita buat dulu?" mulainya. Wajahnya ia torehkan kearah Kyungsoo, berharap Kyungsoo akan merespon balik dirinya.

Kyungsoo mengingat-ingat kemudian ia mengangguk. "420 buah, kita tidak bisa lagi membuat 80 buahnya lagi, sayang sekali."

"Hmm, kau benar Kyungsoo- _ya_ , aku benar-benar ingin marah saat itu pada Ayah karena telah membuangnya ke pembuangan sampah, karena aku tahu kau sangat senang dengan burung kertas itu." tutur Jongin, dengan raut wajah menyesal.

Kyungsoo menghela napas, ia tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa _Hyung_ , lagipula aku tidak menginginkannya lagi." ia terkekeh, mengingat kenangan masa kecil mereka berdua.

Setelah itu jongin melanjutkan, "Tapi yang paling aku rindukan dimasa-masa sekolah menengah atas dulu. Saat kau mengenakan baju wanita untuk pentas seni kami." kali ini Jongin tertawa, tanpa sadar bagaimana Kyungsoo menatapnya lembut, Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum, ia juga mengangguk.

"Hmm kau benar _Hyung_ , kau tahu mengapa aku ingin melakukannya? Karena aku tahu kau sangat ingin melihatku memakai kostum putri salju saat itu. Kau bilang jika aku akan sangat cantik jika memakai kostum itu." jelas Kyungsoo lagi, dengan Jongin yang masih dengan mode tawanya.

"Benar, dan aku benar-benar terpukau saat itu. Aku masih sangat ingat bagaimana Chanyeol terus-terus menanyai siapa namamu karena pada saat itu kau benar-benar cantik Kyungsoo- _ya_. Tapi setelah aku beritahu jika kau itu Kyungsoo ia langsung lemas. Tapi yang membuatku terkejut saat itu adalah ketidak perduliannya terhadap dirimu yang laki-laki ataupun perempuan. Ia terus saja menerorku untuk meminta nomor ponselmu."

"Dan _Hyung_ memberitahukannya, 'kan?" Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak, dia yang mencurinya dari ponselku. Saat itu aku benar-benar marah padanya. Hampir satu minggu."

"Benarkah? Karena apa?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo kali ini cukup membuat Jongin terdiam, namun kembali ia menjawab.

"Karena dirimu, Karena aku tahu jika Chanyeol suka padamu. Aku melihat jika semua fotomu berada dikamarnya. Itu benar-benar menyebalkan." Kyungsoo yang mendengar hanya tersenyum, tanpa sadar kedua pipinya menghangat, walaupun dia tahu itu hanyalah cerita lama. Karena ia tahu bahwa _Hyung_ nya sekarang telah dimiliki oleh orang lain. Mengetahui fakta itu seketika membuat hati Kyungsoo sakit, namun ia mencoba untuk menepisnya. "Sekarang Chanyeol _Hyung_ berada di Jepang, dua tahun yang lalu ia mencarimu. Ia pikir kau sudah kembali dari Inggris ternyata belum."

"Untuk apa ia mencariku?"

"Sebenarnya dia ingin menjadikanmu sebagai pembawa bunga saat itu, karena pada akhirnya ia menikah juga. Dia sangat beruntung, karena mempelainya merupakan orang yang baik."

"Apakah dia cantik?" tanya Jongin lagi, Kyungsoo menggeleng. Jari-jarinya asyik bermain satu sama lain.

"Tidak, dia namja. Namanya Byun Baekhyun dan dia sangat tampan. Jelas sekali jika Chanyeol _Hyung_ sangat mencintainya." Jongin terdiam, ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Tak menyangka jika Chanyeol akhirnya _seperti itu_. Tapi mau bagaimanapun Chanyeol itu sahabat SMA-nya dulu. "Jika ada waktu aku akan mengunjunginya." putusnya sendiri. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

" _Hyung_?"

"Hmm.."

"Apa menurutmu pasangan seperti Chanyeol _Hyung_ dan Baekhyun _Hyung_ itu menjijikkan? Maksudku—aku rasa kau mengerti maksudku. Ah maafkan aku _Hyung_ , aku rasa tidak perlu dijawab."

Jongin menggeleng, "Aku rasa tidak. _Loving is a thing that you can't ignore though it's also all about gender_."

"Seandainya kita tidak bersaudara. Apakah kau bisa mencintaiku?" Jongin tidak tahu apalagi yang harus ia lakukan. Pertanyaan Kyungsoo kali ini benar-benar membuatnya lumpuh total. Pertanyaan ini tidak bisa dijawab melalui pikiran, ini diluar kendali. Dan berakhir dengan kedua bibir mereka yang salit berpaut.

"Aku tidak tahu, Kyungsoo- _ya_." jawabnya disela-sela ciuman mereka. Kyungsoo mengangguk, Jongin dapat merasakan bibir Kyungsoo yang tersenyum dipermukaan bibirnya. Tidak perduli bagaimana mati-matiannya mereka menahan napas, yang mereka inginkan sekarang adalah berbagi rasa rindu satu sama lain. Hingga suara ketukan dari luar mobil mereka menghentikan segalanya.

Mereka melepas ciuman mereka, semua seakan terasa canggung, namun keduanya bersikap seperti biasa saja ditambah ketika mereka tahu jika yang mengetuk itu adalah Taemin.

"Ah, maafkan aku Taemin. Apa kau sudah lama mencari?" tanya Jongin lagi sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya diam dan menunduk.

Taemin tersenyum, " _Nope, it just about five minutes. So it's okay_." jawabnya singkat. Jujur, Kyungsoo dapat melihat bagaimana penampilan calon kakak iparnya itu dari kaca spion dan jawaban yang tepat menggambarkannya adalah kesempurnaan. Entah mengapa memikirkan dirinya yang tak seberapa ini membuat dirinya murung.

"Hmm, jadi siapa pria manis ini?" tanya Taemin sambil tersenyum, Kyungsoo yang merasa disebut akhirnya menoleh kebelakang walaupun masih terlihat malu.

" _He is Kyungsoo, my brother_." Kyungsoo tersenyum, wajahnya memerah antara malu dan salah tingkah. Gadis didepannya ini benar-benar terlihat elegan dan berkelas.

" _Annyeong Haseyo, Do Kyungsoo but all my friends always call me Kyungsoo._ " Taemin yang mendengar perkenalan singkat Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, tak kuasa akhirnya ia mencubit pipi Kyungsoo. " _How cute you are_. Ah, maafkan aku. Aku juga berasal dari Korea, jadi tidak perlu berbicara bahasa inggris padaku."

Ternyata Taemin benar-benar orang yang sangat sempurna, ia adalah wanita yang baik dan mudah bergaul bahkan tutur katanya sangat lembut sekali— mungkin itu adalah salah satu hal yang dapat Kyungsoo tangkap sekarang, membayangkan bagaimana Jongin yang terjatuh didalam seorang Taemin benar-benar membuat duri dihatinya kembali muncul, namun sekali lagi ia mencoba menepisnya.

"Jadi kalian berdua sangat dekat yah, sepertinya Jongin sangat menyangimu Kyungsoo- _ya_. Buktinya ia mau menciummu." Taemin terkekeh, sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang mendengarnya langsung terdiam kaku.

"A-apa maksud _Nuna_?" tanya Kyungsoo tak mengerti, ia takut. Ia benar-benar takut.

Taemin tersenyum, "Tadi aku sempat melihat kalian berciuman. Sungguh, kalian berdua sangat manis. Aku baru pertama kali melihat saudara sedekat ini, apalagi kalian berdua adalah laki-laki. Sejujurnya, diluar negeri banyak kok jadi tidak masalah. Tapi ingat ini di Korea, mereka bisa berpikiran yang aneh-aneh terhadap kalian. Benarkan Sayang?" Jongin hanya mengangguk, memilih untuk lebih memperhatikan jalan. "Tapi tidak apa-apa sih, apalagi kalian berdua sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu. Benarkan sayang?" Sekali lagi Jongin hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi apa kau sudah memiliki pacar Kyungsoo- _ya_ , omong-omong?" tanyanya lagi, Kyungsoo ingin saja merutuk mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan Taemin yang tak kunjung habis.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak ada _nuna_." Jawabnya sesingkat mungkin, sedangkan yang dijawab langsung memberikan ekspresi terkejut, tak menyangka.

"Benarkah, padahal kau sangat tampan. Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak menyukai wanita? Ah aku bercanda kok." tawanya pelan. Jongin yang merasa tak enak pada Kyungsoo akhirnya langsung ikut bergabung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

.

.

.

Hidup itu akan meleleh seperti melodi yang indah, terkadang kau harus bersikeras untuk menemukan sisi indah itu.

.

.

.

Sudah pukul dua malam tepat, namun kedua mata Jongin masih saja terbuka. Ia tidak bisa tidur, terlalu banyak pikiran yang menghinggapnya. Pertama apakah suatu keputusan yang tepat kembali kerumahnya saat ini, atau seharusnya ia tidak perlu pulang tapi sampai kapan lagi ia harus menahan rindu terhadap adiknya itu? Memikirkannya saja membuat kepala Jongin sakit. Alih-alih ia malah memikirkan kejadian dua hari ini, reflek ia memegang bibirnya. Membayangkan bagaimana bibir adiknya tersebut yang menempel sempurna dibibirnya. Sejujurnya ia masih sangat ingat bagaimana detik-detik kepergiannya saat meninggalkan Kyungsoo saat itu, entah bagaimana perasaan menyesal itu terus melingkupinya sampai saat ini.

Setelah pengakuan Kyungsoo terhadap dirinya, tanpa berpikir lagi Jongin langsung memutuskan untuk berkuliah diluar negeri. Sejujurnya ia sangat sedih, bagaimana bisa ia sanggup meninggalkan adik yang sangat ia sayangi itu. Tapi demi kebaikan Kyungsoo sekarang, dia harus pergi. Cukup dia saja yang mulai menyadari perasaan terlarang ini, jangan sampai Kyungsoo juga menyadarinya. Namun apa daya, semua telah sia-sia dan dia harus pergi.

Kyungsoo meronta-ronta menahan _Hyung_ kesayangannya itu pergi. Wajahnya tak henti menangis tak rela dengan keputusan bulat Jongin. Berbagai cara ia lakukan untuk menghentikan langkah Jongin, namun semuanya sia-sia. Jongin tak berbalik dan akhirnya pergi.

Pada saat itu juga, Jongin kembali meneteskan air matanya. Membayangkan itu saja sudah membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Selama hampir delapan tahun ini ia bersikap egois, dan seakan akan berpikir bahwa tindakannya ini merupakan hal yang terbaik bagi Kyungsoo, tapi kenyataan yang ada adalah tidak. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa membalikkan kenyataan, yang ada ia hanya semakin memperkeruh dan membuatnya semakin rumit. Kedatangannya pada saat ini hanyalah semakin membuat Kyungsoo semakin menderita dan terpuruk. Nyatanya ia sudah tak mampu menorehkan kebahagiaan, namun mengapa masih sanggup memberi cuka dalam luka?

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ , maafkan aku. Maafkan _Hyung_ mu ini hiks,"

.

.

.

Hari ini mereka bertiga sudah berada di butik langganan keluarga Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak ingin ikut dalam acara _fitting_ baju ini, namun sepertinya Taemin sangat menyukainya hingga pada akhirnya Kyungsoo mau tidak mau harus menemani Jongin dan Taemin untuk memilih baju pengantin mereka. Kedua matanya terus saja terpejam, berusaha mengalihkan segala pemandangan indah tapi buruk baginya itu. Bagaimana Taemin yang selalu mencoba bermanja-manja dengan Jongin, walaupun Kyungsoo tahu Jongin tidak menanggapi perlakuan Taemin tetap saja hatinya benar-benar sakit. Ia tidak tahu harus benci pada siapa saat ini.

Taemin mengangguk setelah melihat baju pengantin yang ia rasa cocok dengan dirinya. Jangan tanyakan Jongin bagaimana, sedari tadi ia hanya diam dan menuruti segala kemauan Taemin. Hingga akhirnya Taemin berbalik dan menarik Kyungsoo untuk mencari pakaiannya. Entah pikiran apa yang terlintas dalam otak Taemin, ia juga memilihkan baju yang sama persis dengan milik Jongin, wajahnya tersenyum riang mengamati baju pilihannya.

"Apa kau suka Kyungsoo?" tanya Taemin disela-sela pengamatannya terhadap baju yang ia pilih untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, ia tersenyum— setidaknya walaupun hanya berpura-pura. "Kamu tahu Kyungsoo besok adalah hari yang sangat aku tunggu. Hari yang paling sakral yang sangat aku harapkan seumur hidupku." Kyungsoo tertawa dalam hati, menertawakan kebodohannya selama ini. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa bahwa besok adalah hari pernikahan kakak yang ia cintai itu. Hari kebahagiaan Taemin berserta Jongin, atau mungkin akan menjadi hari yang terburuk untuknya.

"Jongin- _ah_ tatap aku, apa kau senang sekarang? Akhirnya kita akan menikah juga. Aku benar-benar tak sabar untuk mengandung anakmu nanti, dan kita akan menjadi keluarga yang utuh dan bahagia." ucapnya, menarik Jongin kedalam ciumannya.

Cukup, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi, tanpa permisi ia langsung mencari tempat terjauh untuk menangis. Perasaanya remuk, ia hancur, hatinya benar-benar terasa kebas sekarang. Sudah tidak ada lagi harapan baginya. Sosok yang ia tunggu sampai saat ini akhirnya akan dimiliki oleh manusia yang lain, bukan dirinya. Apakah ia serendah ini untuk menyandang kata bahagia didalam hidupnya? Haruskah semuanya berakhir seperti ini?

"Kyungsoo, apa kau baik-baik saja?" sentuhan dipundaknya membuyarkan pikirannya. Dengan lekas ia mengapus jejak-jejak air matanya. Dia Jongin, _Hyung_ nya. Kyungsoo mengangguk, kedua matanya memerah sembab. "Aku baik-baik saja _Hyung_ , tapi bolehkah aku sendiri? Aku hanya ingin sendiri saat ini. Pulanglah bersamanya."

"Tapi…" Jongin tampak ragu, wajahnya khawatir, Kyungsoo dapat merasakannya. Namun itu semua tidaklah berarti jika pada akhirnya Jongin tetap meninggalkannya.

"Kumohon.. pergilah _Hyung_." pintanya lagi.

Namun jongin tetap bergeming. Ia diam dan menggeleng. "Tidak Kyungsoo- _ya_ , aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Pulanglah bersamaku."

"Tidak ada gunanya lagi _Hyung_. Kau sudah meninggalkanku sejak lama, aku tidak apa-apa, pergilah. Berikan aku waktu. Kumohon _Hyung_ hiks." tangisan Kyungsoo kembali pecah, kali ini ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang ditarik kedalam pelukan Jongin, kehangatan itu masih tetap sama tapi Kyungsoo tahu bahwa hati Jongin telah berbeda.

.

.

.

Sekarang Jongin tepat berada didepan pintu kamar Kyungsoo, entahlah dia tidak tahu hal apa yang membawanya hingga sampai ditempat ini. Suhu sekarang sangat dingin, ditambah lagi sekarang sudah hampir pukul tiga pagi. Tanpa takut Taemin yang akan bangun karena ia tinggal, perlahan akhirnya ia membuka pintu kamar itu. Geraknya terhenti saat mendengar decitan yang diakibatkan oleh pintu tersebut namun kembali ia lanjutkan.

Tidak ada yang terlalu berubah, sejujurnya. Atau mungkin warna cat yang sudah diganti cukup mencolok bagi mata Jongin. Dengan jelas Jongin dapat melihat salju yang perlahan turun dari luar jendela Kyungsoo. Sudut bibirnya tertarik, membentuk senyuman. Kenangan-kenangan masa kecil mereka terus berputar layaknya layar proyektor dipikirannya.

"Hmm, kau masih menyimpannya ya." ucapnya pada diri sendiri, sambil memperhatikan poto masa kecil mereka yang terletak dimeja nakas. Jongin masih sangat ingat bagaimana poto itu diambil, saat itu mereka pergi kamping bersama pada akhir tahun. Jongin terkekeh kecil, mengingat bagaimana manjanya Kyungsoo padanya, ia benar-benar tak habis pikir bagaimana manjanya seorang Kyungsoo padanya saat itu, padahal Kyungsoo sendiri sudah hampir berumur lima belas tahun tapi bahkan Kyungsoo tidak malu untuk meminta dimandikan Jongin.

"Teruslah seperti ini Kyungsoo, teruslah bersikap seceria ini walaupun _Hyung_ tahu itu tidak akan sama seperti dulu." Monolognya, entah sudah berapa banyak rasa sakit yang ia berikan pada Kyungsoo, ia tidak tahu.

"Hufh, mengapa kau malas sekali sih memakai selimut Kyungsoo- _ya_." dengan lekas Jongin mengambil selimut dan menyibakkannya pada Kyungsoo. Jongin tertegun, bagaimana bisa seteduh ini Kyungsoo saat tidur. Hampir delapan tahun yang lalu ia meninggalkan sosok dihadapannya, tapi mengapa rasa kagum itu sedikitpun tidak pernah luntur yang ada malah semakin mendalam.

"Seandainya dunia tidak sekejam ini, mungkin kita bisa terus bersama Kyungsoo- _ya_." Kedua matanya mulai memanas, tak tahu harus apalagi yang dilakukan. Jongin selalu berpikir jika keputusan yang dibuatnya selama ini akan mampu memberikan kebahagiaan kepada Kyungsoo, tapi nyatanya itu semua berbanding terbalik dan semakin menyakiti Kyungsoo .

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo- _ya_ , ijinkan aku tidur disampingmu untuk kali ini." mohonnya, mengambil tempat kosong disamping Kyungsoo. Mungkin ini adalah tidur mereka yang terakhir untuk dilakukan bersama, karena setelah besok Jongin menikah dengan Taemin ia sudah tidak memiliki hak untuk bersama Kyungsoo lagi.

Kedua matanya hampir terpejam namun kembali terbuka saat ia merasakan bahwa tangan Kyungsoo yang memeluknya erat. Kedua mata Kyungsoo terbuka, menatap Jongin intens.

"Aku mencintaimu _Hyung_." akunya dengan suaranya yang menyerak.

Jongin hanya mengangguk. "Yah, aku juga mencintaimu Kyungsoo- _ya_." Balas Jongin dan mencium kening Kyungsoo. Setelah itu tak ada yang melanjutkan, semua diam seakan saling mengerti bahwa saat-saat ini takkan mereka dapatkan lagi, setelah pernikahan Jongin nanti yang berarti bahwa mereka harus kembali menjalani kehidupan mereka masing-masing dimana mereka saling tidak mengenal.

"Lakukanlah bersamaku." buka Kyungsoo, pelukannya melonggar namun tak lepas. "Aku mohon.."

Jongin menatap tak percaya, "A-apa maksudmu Kyungsoo-ya, _Hyung_ tidak mengerti.."

"Aku tidak mau wanita itu yang menyentuhmu pertama, setidaknya ijinkan aku menyentuhmu."

.

.

.

Hari ini tanggal empat belas Januari, tepat dimana Jongin berulang tahun pada saat ini. Wajahnya tersenyum menatap para tamu yang mulai berhamburan pulang. Ia bahagia, itulah kata kata yang dapat ia gambarkan sekarang. Tepat diumurnya yang ke dua puluh ini, ia benar-benar merasakan hidup yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana ia dikelilingi oleh keluarga yang bahagia, teman-teman yang mendukungnya selalu dan segala hal yang sudah ia capai ditahun ini.

Itu Kyungsoo, adik satu-satunya yang sangat ia cintai sedang menuju ke tempatnya. Wajahnya terus saja tersenyum lebar sambil membawa sebuah kotak untuk Jongin.

" _Hyung_ , untukmu." serah Kyungsoo pada Jongin, dengan mata berbinar dan tak percaya akhirnya Jongin membuka kotak itu. "Se-sebuah..—"

Kyungsoo memotongnya, wajahnya berseri-seri saat melihat raut wajah Jongin dan memeluknya erat. "Yah aku tahu, _Hyung_ sangat menginginkan itu, jadi aku mengumpulkan uang sakuku untuk membelinya." terang Kyungsoo.

"Tapi, ini sangat mahal Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Jongin lagi, memastikan ketidakpercayaannya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan terkekeh. "Untuk _Hyung_ tersayang apa _sih_ yang tidak, lagipula kau tahu 'kan kalau suaraku itu cukup bagus _Hyung_. Jadi Sehun mengajakku untuk bernyanyi di cafenya dan _ta-da I got it_!" jawabnya riang penuh ekspresi.

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo- _ya_ , kau benar-benar adik yang sangat kusayangi." Kyungsoo mengangguk, merasakan bagaimana dirinya yang dipeluk Jongin semakin erat.

"T-tapi H- _Hyung_ , ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bilang kepadamu?"

"Apa itu?"

.

.

.

Perlahan Kyungsoo mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke milik Jongin, mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka hingga tanda Jongin yang diam akhirnya memberanikan diri Kyungsoo untuk lebih maju lagi dan mendaratkan bibirnya dibibir Jongin. Sekali lagi, ciuman yang terjadi hanyalah gambaran dari perasaan yang coba mereka salurkan, keinginan untuk saling memiliki dan mengisi kekosongan satu sama lain. Kedua bibir mereka saling meulmat satu sama lain, melupakan hubungan macam apa yang terjalin diantara mereka. Biarlah, biarlah untuk kali ini mereka melupakan batasan-batasan tersebut. Biarlah untuk kali ini mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain, biarlah untuk kali ini mereka mengambil dunia mereka.

Jongin mulai bangkit dari posisi sampingnya. "Kau bisa menghentikannya Kyungsoo, jika kau mau," Jongin meyakinkan, dan langsung ditolak oleh Kyungsoo. Mereka kembali melanjutkan ciuman mereka, dan dengan perlahan jongin mulai membuka kancing piyama yang Kyungsoo pakai, "Kau begitu indah, Kyungsoo.." ujarnya kagum saat melihat bagaimana sempurnanya tubuh sang adik, tidak ada cela sedikitpun.

"Dan aku mengijinkanmu untuk menikmatinya _Hyung_." Jongin mengangguk, tanpa ampun ia mulai menciumi dada kyungsoo, tanpa perduli bagaimana desahan-desahan yang keluar dari Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau menikmatinya?" tanya Jongin lagi, dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan pelan Kyungsoo dan melengkungnya tubuh Kyungsoo akibat gigitan kecil yang dilakukan Jongin didaerah pusarnya. Jongin tersenyum, "Aku mendapatkan titik sensitifmu."

Kyungsoo membuka matanya kesal. "Aku selalu merasa sensitif jika didekatmu." ucapnya malu-malu. Jongin terkekeh dan kembali menciumi tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Kyungsoo- _ya_."

" _Nado_ , _Hyung_."

.

.

.

Hari ini aku akan memelukmu erat, memberikan hati dan seluruh jiwaku padamu karena kamu adalah segalanya didalam hidupku

.

.

.

Bunyi lonceng saling bergema, menandakan jika akan ada suatu peristiwa baru didalam lingkup gereja ini. Suara riuh yang semakin semarak menunjukkan bahwa acara tersebut akan mulai berlangsung. Para jemaat mulai berbisik-bisik, menebak-nebak siapakah mempelai pria dan wanitanya. Hingga dentingan jam dinding dan mulainya suara nyanyian gereja mensenyapkan segala pikiran mereka. Sang pastur mendahului menaiki altar sedangkan sang mempelai belum kunjung datang. Hingga suara decitan pintu gereja yang tertutup itu kembali terbuka lebar menampilkan kedua mempelai yang saling bergandengan, saling berbagi kebahagiaan satu sama lain. Sang mempelai wanita tersenyum hangat begitupula dengan sang mempelai pria yang juga ikut tersenyum, walau tak tahu apakah senyuman itu terlihat sama seperti sang mempelai wanita.

Kyungsoo terus saja tersenyum, mencoba menguatkan hatinya untuk saat ini juga, walaupun ia tahu cepat atau lambat rasa sakit itu akan terus menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Kedua kakinya masih terus kokoh berjalan menyusuri jalan altar, melempari bunga bunga nan indah terhadap sang mempelai, kepalanya menoleh saat melihat senyuman Taemin pada saat itu. Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak merasakan benci, hanya saja ia hanya merasa kecewa— entah pada siapa.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat didepan altar, membiarkan kedua mempelai saling bertaut berjalan menuju panggung altar, berhadapan kepada sang pastur dan saling mengucapkan janji suci. Tidak tahu kenapa, suara derap kaki Jongin untuk kali ini sangat terasa digendang telinganya, walaupun banyak keramaian yang melingkari mereka, ia masih saja mampu mendengarnya.

Perasaan itu kembali muncul, perasaan disaat ia mulai menyadari bahwa ia mencintai seseorang bernama Do Jongin, perasaan ini sama seperti sekarang, tapi untuk saat ini, perasaan itu harus rela ia pupus demi dikatakan sebuah kebahagiaan bagi _Hyung_ nya itu. Ia masih sangat ingat bagaimana air matanya terus saja mengalir, menangisi kepergian Jongin delapan tahun yang lalu namun ia masih bersyukur karena setidaknya ia masih memiliki harapan, tapi untuk saat ini Kyungsoo sadar ia tak bisa lagi menangis, karena apapun yang terjadi merelakan adalah sebuah jawaban.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menarik Jongin kedalam kamar mereka berdua, wajahnya benar-benar merah sekarang, ia benar-benar malu namun karena perasaanya yang sudah membuncah ini tak bisa ia tahan lagi dan pada akhirnya ia harus mengatakan ini semua kepada Jongin.

Kyungsoo menunduk, hatinya terus saja berdetak kencang. Ia bingung bagaimana mengatakan namun secara bersamaan terasa sesak untuk ditahan. "H- _Hyung_.." mulainya.

Jongin yang bingung terhadap sikap Kyungsoo akhirnya hanya diam, menunggu atas apa yang akan dilakukan Kyungsoo kepadanya. "Se-sebenarnya aku..—" Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya, wajahnya menengadah memperhatikan bagaimana raut wajah Jongin sekarang "— sebenarnya aku takut dan malu untuk mengatakannya.. ta-tapi…"

"Tapi apa Kyungsoo- _ya_? Katakan padaku atau aku akan pergi." ancam Jongin tak sabar. Kyungsoo semakin menundukkan wajahnya, bahkan untuk menelan ludah saja sudah terlalu sulit.

Kedua pipinya terasa memanas, bagaimanapun ia harus melanjutkannya. "Jo-Jongin _Hyung_ , sebenarnya aku menyukaimu…"

.

.

.

"Do Jongin, selaku mempelai pria. Demi pernikahan ini, apakah kau benar-benar bersedia untuk mencintai seorang bernama Lee Taemin sampai akhir hayatnya, apapun yang terjadi sampai kau mati?" pertanyaan sang pastur didepannya cukup mengembalikan pikiran Jongin yang sempat menghilang.

Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, ia benar-benar tidak tahu apakah keputusan ini merupakan keputusan yang tepat bagi dirinya. Kedua matanya kembali tersenyum, membayangkan bagaimana senyuman Kyungsoo kepadanya, bagaimana bibir mereka saling bertaut dan tangisan kyungsoo karenanya. Kedua matanya kembali terbuka, menampilkan seorang Kyungsoo yang berdiri disana sambil tersenyum padanya mencoba merelakan dirinya melalui mata. Jongin dapat melihat bagaimana bibir Kyungsoo yang bergetar sambil mengatakan 'katakan aku bersedia', "Aku bersedia."

Pastur tersebut tersenyum, pandangannya ia tolehkan menuju Taemin yang masih saja tersenyum. "Dan kau Taemin, selaku mempelai wanita. Demi pernikahan ini, apakah kau benar-benar bersedia untuk mencintai seorang bernama Do Jongin sampai akhir hayatnya, apapun yang terjadi sampai kau mati?" tanya pastur itu lagi,

"Aku bersedia."

Pada saat itu juga, Kyungsoo merasakan pandangannya mulai mengabur, menggelap dan semuanya selesai.

.

.

.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Jongin, wajahnya tak tertebak. Perasaanya campur aduk ,ia bingung apakah ini suatu hal yang membahagiakan bagi hidupnya atau malah hal yang buruk.

"Sejak kau menciumku." sejak Jongin mencium Kyungsoo, itu berarti sudah sangat lama ia menjerumuskan adik kesayangannya didalam cinta terlarang ini. Kepalanya menggeleng, tak terima dengan perlakuan Tuhan yang tak adil terhadap mereka. Mengapa Tuhan memberikan perasaan seperti ini? Jika Tuhanlah yang menciptakan mereka dengan hubungan seperti ini, apakah ada kesalahan dimasa lalu yang mereka perbuat hingga Tuhan tega memberikan hukuman yang berat kepada mereka?

Jongin menghela napas dalam-dalam, ini tidak boleh terjadi. "Maafkan Aku Kyungsoo- _ya_ , Aku Tidak menyukaimu."

.

.

.

Bahkan dimusim dingin ini, aku masih saja mengharapkanmu.

.

.

.

 _1 januari 2011_

" _Daddy, I love you. You know how much do I love you_?" Jongin menggeleng, membawa makhluk kecil dihadapannya itu kepelukannya.

" _I don't know. Can you tell me how much it is_?" tanyanya lagi, Jugo mengangguk, melingkarkan kedua tangan mungilnya keleher Jongin sembari menyenderkan kepalanya didada ayahnya tersebut.

" _Unlimited_ ," Jongin terkekeh, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Yah Jugo _Hyung_ , kenapa kau mathi digendong thi? Lihat Mino tidak lagi digendong. Benalkan _Appa_?" seseorang yang dipanggil _appa_ hanya mengangguk, pandangannya kembali mengedar kearah Jongin. Mereka berdua saling melempar tatapan dan tersenyum bersama.

"Hmm, baiklah Jugo-ah, lihat Mino tidak lagi digendong oleh _Appa_ nya dan sekarang kau harus turun. Kalian harus bersekolah, dan ingat jaga Mino, hmm?" ingat Jongin lagi, Jugo yang dinasihati hanya mengangguk setelah itu membawa Mino untuk berlari keluar bersamanya.

"Baiklah _Daddy_ , _Uncle_ Kyungsoo kami berdua pergi dulu."

"Yah kami pelgi dulu paman Jongin, _bye bye_ _Appa_ , kami akan pelgi dengan _Eomma_ ." teriak Mino dan Jugo berbarengan setelah itu pergi.

"Hmm, hari ini kau benar-benar tampan Jongin _Hyung_. Dimana Taemin _nuna_ , omong-omong?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "Kau tahu 'kan Kyungsoo, kalau aku tidak pernah mencintainya? Lagipula untuk apa kau perduli dengannya, hmm? Kau tahu aku cemburu?" jawab Jongin manja, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, sembari mengelus dada Jongin.

"Akukan hanya bertanya, apa salahnya _sih_ _Hyung_."

"Baiklah-baiklah. Hari ini sampai minggu depan Taemin akan ada pemotretan. Dan bagaimana dengan Nayeon, istrimu itu?" Jongin menarik Kyungsoo kepelukannya. Kedua tangannya asyik meraba tubuh Kyungsoo yang berbalutkan kemeja sama seperti miliknya itu.

"Nggh, seperti biasa pekerjaannya mengurus butik di Gangnam membutuhkan waktu yang lama, jadi aku rasa itu akan membutuhkan waktu seminggu juga. Jadi kita akan bebas." Jongin tertawa, bibirnya masih saja menelusuri sela-sela leher Kyungso, tangan kirinya asyik meremas bongkahan pantat Kyungsoo sedangkan tangan kananya sedang mencoba melepaskan kemeja Kyungsoo.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau ingin mencoba menelanjangiku disini, huh?" Jongin kembali terkekeh, wajahnya ia benamkan diceruk leher Kyungsoo, membiarkan Kyungsoo mendesah dibawah kendalinya.

"Kalau diijinkan sih boleh saja Tuan Kyungsoo yang sangat mencintai hambanya. Do Jongin ini tak sabar rasanya ingin memasuki Tuan Kyungsoo secepatnya." seloronya pelan. Kyungsoo tak menjawab, yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah tubuh kekar Jongin yang menyetubuhinya begitupula dengan dirinya yang menguasai penuh tubuh Jongin.

"Kau tau Jongin _Hyung_ , selain hati dan tubuhmu yang sudah kurebut, ada satu hal lagi yang akan aku rebut."

"Apa itu? Hmm." tanya Jongin lagi, kali ini ia sudah berhasil mencampakkan kemeja Kyungsoo. "Wah tumben sekali kau tidak memakai pakaian dalam? Kau benar-benar ingin mencari masalah ternyata dengan Jongin _Junior_ hmm, ingin tidak bisa berjalan ya?"

Kyungsoo mendecak kesal, "Dengarkan aku dulu Jongin _Hyung_ , Aku ingin menguasai Jugo juga. Kau tahu itu, aku rasa Kau, Aku, Jugo, dan Mino sangat cocok untuk menjadi keluarga yang utuh nanti. Sebentar lagi aku akan menceraikan Nayeon, aku tak sampai hati membiarkan dirinya yang sebaik itu untuk mencintaiku terus. Bagaimana dengan kau _Hyung_? kau akan menceraikan Taemin nuna juga kan, _Hyung_?"

Jongin mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja, dan secepatnya kita akan menikah. Tapi sebelum itu kita harus meminta ijin kepada Ayah dan Ibu di pemakaman nanti ya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kau tahu _Hyung_ , aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu adikku yang paling kusayangi, kalau kau mau tahu itu. Ingatlah Do Jongin akan selalu menyangi Do Kyungsoo, begitupula sebaliknya."

—Dan tanpa mereka tahu, Taemin telah mendengar semuanya.

.

.

.

Jadi, untuk malam ini aku akan mengubah kegelapan dengan cahaya dan sebuah keajaiban yang tak dapat kau percaya.

.

.

.

 _ **-End-**_


End file.
